The present invention relates to incontinence devices such as diapers. More particularly, the incontinence devices disclosed herein are partially, or completely, biodegradable, thereby solving what is probably the major problem in the disposable diaper business today.
Disposable diapers and other disposable incontinence devices have become the norm rather than the exception in the last few years. The breakthrough which lead to the boom in the use of these disposables was the discovery of the polyacrylate "superabsorbers." These superabsorbers absorb many times their own weight in liquids such as urine and saline so that thin diapers could hold an increased amount of water before leaking the fluid back out of the diaper. Leaking back is a problem with infants because of diaper rash and other related wetness problems, and is an even more important problem, in part because of the embarrassment it causes, in those who use incontinence devices, e.g., the elderly. The superabsorbers make the cellulose batt (the thick mat cellulose of fibers in the diaper) much more efficient at trapping liquids, minimizing this problem.
The polyacrylate superabsorbers do have one problem, however; they are not biodegradable. In addition, most diapers today use a polypropylene inner web and a polyethylene outer layer. These plastic webs are also not biodegradable. Therefore, although the cellulosic batt is degradable, the diaper as a whole is not biodegradable. As more and more of these disposable diapers and other incontinence devices are utilized, disposal of these devices becomes an every increasing problem.
Because of the problems associated with the non-biodegradable components of diapers, several alternatives to improve biodegradability have been proposed. For example, it has been suggested that the polypropylene inner layer and polyethylene outer layer be replaced, in certain instances, with polystyrene. Although polystyrene is also not degradable, it purportedly makes a "cleaner" landfill when broken down into small pieces. However, in the normal processing of landfill, the polystyrene will not be broken down and, therefore, yields no improved biodegradability. A second alternative which has been proposed is to use a photosensitive plastic which breaks down slowly upon exposure to sunlight. Although this type of outer plastic layer could improve biodegradability under the proper circumstances, in most instances the diapers are almost immediately covered over as part of landfill so the plastic is not subject to photodegradation.
The problem of disposal of these diapers has gotten so acute that recycling uses, e.g., making the diapers into concrete and/or cardboard, have been suggested. However, since many of the diapers will contain fecal matter, it is unlikely that this type of recycling will be carried out.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an incontinence device with increased and rapid biodegradability.
A further object of the invention is to provide a diaper or other incontinence device which is completely and rapidly biodegradable.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a diaper containing a superabsorber which is biodegradable.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the drawing.